Quartz is the second most abundant mineral in the Earth's crust and one of the hardest naturally occurring materials. One of its many uses is in “engineered stone”. Engineered stone, including quartz, has become a common surfacing and countertop choice in many countries throughout the world. Its applications include kitchen and bathroom countertops, tables and desktops, floor tile, food service areas, wall cladding, and various other horizontal and vertical applications.
The production of engineered stone generally involves particulate materials such as ground quartz rock, crushed glass, rocks, pebbles, sand, shells, silicon, and other inorganic materials combined with polymers, binders, resins, colorants, dyes, etc. The particulate material(s) may be varying sizes ranging from four hundred mesh particle size to four mesh particle size with multiple materials of different sizes used simultaneously. The polymer may include agents to such as a binder, hardener, initiator, or combination of such. The particulate material(s) and polymers, binders, resins, colorants, dyes, etc. are then mixed resulting in a slightly damp mixture. This initial mixture may be processed through a crushing machine to reduce the size of the combined particles. The resultant, finer mixture may be poured into a supporting mold, tray, or other supporting structure, after that, the slab is moved into a vacuumed press machine to be pressed, and then, moved into a curing machine to be cured into a hardened quartz slab. After curing, the slab is generally moved in a grinder to be grinded to a desired thickness, followed by a polisher to finish the product.
Quartz based stone has many advantages over natural stone such as marble and granite. Compared to these natural stones quartz is harder, stronger, less water absorbent, and more resistant to staining, scratching, breakage, chemicals, and heat. One of the drawbacks of quartz is its perceived lack of natural, random looking veins and color patterns compared with natural stones. This invention addresses a method of producing a quartz based slab with single color patterns or multiple color patterns and/or veins.